


In Sickness & In Health

by BrokenStereo13



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenStereo13/pseuds/BrokenStereo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is sick and Alex is loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness & In Health

Alex sighed as he looked at Jack's sleeping form next to him. He pressed his hand to his boyfriend's forehead and frowned when it burned on contact. Jack had been up all night, in and out of the bathroom not actually getting sick but feeling like he was about to. He'd only managed to fall asleep about an hour ago. It was nearing four in the morning and Alex was far too worried about the younger to sleep. Jack looked so sick. He had dark circles under his eyes, his complexion was paler than normal, his cheeks were tinged pink to indicate a high fever, and he was slightly damp with sweat. Alex didn't want to wake Jack, but he knew he needed to do something to get his fever under control. He frowned and moved to wake Jack.

"Jack? Baby, I need you to wake up for a couple of minutes." Alex spoke gently while rubbing up and down Jack's back.

"Tired, Lex." Jack slurred sleepily.

" I know, Babe, but we need to do something about that fever of yours."

Jack peeled his eyes open to look at his concerned boyfriend and nodded in okay.

Alex grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table along with a dose of Motrin because Jack obviously had a fever, but he wasn't sure how high. Jack liked to run stupidly high fevers when he got sick so Alex learned to keep a close eye on it. He stuck the thermometer in Jack's mouth and waited for the beep. The numbers stopped climbing at 103.7 and Alex handed Jack the Motrin. Jack had tried to protest saying that he'd only throw it up, but Alex wasn't having it. Alex had run off to get a cool cloth for Jack's forehead because he had to get that fever down. He was trying to avoid a hospital trip at all costs, but if he couldn't get Jack's fever under control that's exactly what would happen. When Alex made it back to the bedroom, he pressed the cloth to Jack's forehead.

"No, s'cold, Lex." 

"I know, Baby, but if we don't get your fever down then I'm gonna have to bring you to the hospital."

Jack just made a whining noise that made Alex feel even worse for the younger.

"Just go to sleep, Baby. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"I love you, Lexy."

Alex smiled at the pet name. "I love you too, Babe. Get some sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Alex laid down and pulled Jack into his chest, wanting to comfort the boy in any way possible. He ran his fingers through Jack’s sweaty hair. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would to come to him.  
When Alex woke up, it was to Jack sitting up in bed and coughing into his elbow. He shook as his body was racked with harsh, chesty coughs. Alex placed his hand on Jack’s back and rubbed soothing circles until Jack stopped coughing.

“Don’t feel good.” Jack complained, collapsing back against Alex.

Alex pressed a kiss to his forehead, glad to feel that he was a bit cooler than earlier. “I know, Babe. I’m sorry.”

Alex wanted nothing more than to take away all of Jack’s suffering.

Jack laid there against Alex. He felt his stomach begin to twist again.

“Lex, I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh, Hon. Do you want to go to the bathroom?”

Jack nodded pitifully.

Alex got up off of the bed and pulled Jack up with him. Alex led the younger out of the room and down the hall toward the bathroom. Jack stopped suddenly as they were almost to the bathroom. He was sure he was going to be sick right there. 

Alex rubbed his back lightly. “Oh hon, come on. You’re nearly there, Jay.”

Luckily Jack wasn’t actually sick and had made it to the bathroom before crouching hurriedly in front of the toilet. Alex was right behind him, rubbing his back and playing with his hair.

Jack made a miserable whining noise.

“It’s okay, Babe. You’re okay. Just relax.” Alex tried to sooth.

“I’m so fucking nauseous.” Jack groaned, still hunched over the toilet. Nothing had actually come up yet, but the feeling wouldn’t settle.

“Do you need anything? Some water maybe?”

Jack sat back. He wished that this sick feeling would end or he wished he could at least throw up so he wouldn’t feel quite so awful.

“I wish I would throw up all ready. I know it’s coming and I just want it to be over.” Jack whined.

“I’ll go get you some water and we’ll see if it helps at all, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jack nodded. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes as he waited for Alex to get back. He was so tired and so sick and it just wasn’t fair. His stomach flipped again and moved himself back over the toilet.

When Alex returned, he found Jack leaning over the toilet again, this time actually getting sick.

“Oh no, Babe.” Alex was there almost instantly, rubbing his back and playing with his hair again.

“Are you okay, Jay?” Alex asked once Jack sat back.

Jack nodded.

“Do you wanna go back to bed now? Or do you wanna stay here?”

“I don’t think I’m done yet.”

Alex held Jack to his chest, still rubbing his back. He just wanted to offer some sort of comfort. Jack was so sick and Alex felt terrible for him. Alex’s heart went out to him because he understood what it was like. Alex was almost always the one to get sick between the couple and being sick like that was not something he would wish on anyone. Alex looked down to see that Jack had dozed off and he really wanted to get him back in bed, but he wasn’t strong enough to move him and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. At least Jack was getting some sleep for the time being. 

Alex had been watching Jack sleep and absentmindedly rubbing his back for about half an hour when Jack’s eyes shot open and he was gagging before he could even fully sit up.

Jack retched a couple of times unproductively before bring up whatever was left. His body shook as he heaved and tear ran down his face.

“Sh, babe. It’s okay. You’re alright. Shh.” Alex soothed.

Jack shook his head as he was able to breathe for a moment.

“Do you want some water?” Alex asked.

Jack shook his head, still leaning over the toilet. He gagged again. At this point, his body had already gotten rid of any food he’d consumed that day and he was only bringing stomach acid.

Alex never moved. He stayed through it all, rubbing his back, playing with his hair, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Jack’s stomach had finally settled and Alex was able to get him back to bed. He placed a cool rag on Jack’s forehead and placed a bucket on the floor as a just in case. He had gotten Jack a bottle of cold water and a glass of sprite. 

Jack laid in bed and let Alex dote over him. His stomach had settled for the most part and now he just felt miserable. His head throbbed, his chest ached and felt tight, and he was all stuffed up and congested. He was forced to sit up as he was racked with a wet, hacking cough.

Alex frowned and rubbed his back until he was able to properly breathe again. Jack spit into a tissue and Alex grimaced.

“Do you need anything else?” Alex asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Just want you,” JAck looked up at Alex with half lidded eyes.

Alex got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the blankets. He pulled Jack’s overly warm body to his chest. He let Jack leach onto him and he rested his head on top of Jack’s. He looked down to see that Jack had fallen asleep. He wanted to sleep himself because he knew the day would go similar to that night and he was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep though. What if Jack needed something? What if Jack needed to be sick again? Alex had to keep an eye on him. 

“Go to sleep, Lex. I’m fine,” Jack mumbled. It was almost like he’d sensed that ALex was still awake.

“But what if you need something or you get sick again or you get worse?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll wake you up if any of that happens, but you need to go to sleep before you get sick too.”

“I’m probably already going to get sick, but okay. Promise you’ll wake me up if anything happens or you need anything?”

“I promise, Lex. Now get some sleep.”

Alex looked down at him and sighed. “Yeah, okay,” He agreed.

“Thank you, Lex, for taking care of me.”

“It’s my job, Jay. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“I love you.” Jack looked up at Alex and smiled slightly.

It was such a small smile that it was barely there, but it was still a smile none the less and it was slightly reassuring to Alex.

“I love you too, Jay.” Alex pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smiled into his hair.

It didn’t matter that Alex was probably going to catch what Jack had, all that mattered was that Jack was safe and sleeping peacefully in his arms. With that, Alex was closing his eyes and easily falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for forever and I've finally finished it. I might do a second part where Alex is sick if people want it so leave a comment and let me know. I also take requests for any All Time Low sickfic that you want so also feel free to leave me one of those. That is all. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
